Finals
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: March, the month of high school finals. Sakura does a little people-watching to pass a little time and ends up discovering something much better...at a price.


_A/N: So I know for most of us finals/testing is either coming up or just finished (mine is next week x_x) so I had this fanfic idea while I was thinking about studying. Thinking about, not actually doing it. XD_

_Anyway, GOOD LUCK TO ANYONE WHO IS TESTING~!_

* * *

**Finals**

******...**

"Alright," Kakashi sensei announced lazily from beside his desk, "please find the desk with your name and student number written on the sticker."

The room was unusually voiceless, the only sounds being the shuffling of sneakered feet as students rushed to their designated seating. The usually rowdy teenagers were all far too nervous to attempt any type of conversation beyond the occasional "sorry", "excuse me" and "thanks". Even the ever-sleeping Shikamaru Nara seemed reasonably alert this early morning first period.

Sakura Haruno was lucky enough to discover her seat after only glancing at five other seats. As promised, there was a small white sticker at the top right-hand corner of a random desk with her name and student code written in black Times New Roman pt. 8 font.

Shikamaru lazily trudged over moments after she discovered her desk and took a seat in front of her. She almost smiled at her "luck". The smartest student in Konoha High School—no, probably _the whole country _was seated right in front of her barely two inches away during finals.

Kakashi sensei had it all planned out, she realized. Shikamaru was known for his "lazy genius" reputation and many students attempt to cheat from him (not that he really cares) but Sakura, though smart she wasn't a _genius _(or at least she didn't consider herself one)_, _was a student Kakashi trusted and had never cheated before. Sure, she'd glanced at a few tests in her fifteen years but had never really attempted to _cheat _from them. It was more of a "opps, looked too far to the left" type of thing.

Looking around, Sakura noticed other cunning seating around the room.

Karin Uzumaki, a notorious cheater, was placed in the back corner by her cousin Naruto who was known to have a D average. Yamanaka Ino, another cheater and Sakura's best friend aside from Naruto, was also placed in the back row between Block Brain Lee, Class Clown Kankuro, and Struggling Jock Kiba.

Sakura, who was seated in the short row closest to the window, saw the room was divided in half as well. Her section of the class with Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, etc. housed the more intelligent students of the class with a bout one and a half rows of break in the middle of students with average grades. Then, on the left, were all of the cheaters, strugglers, and for lack of better word, idiots.

Kakashi, although lazy, was undeniably a great teacher with exceptional strategic skill.

Sakura was in the middle of appreciating her math teacher when said man stepped in the front of the room. The few whispers silenced and all eyes anxiously watched the calm teacher.

"As every year," Kakashi began slowly, lazily drawling with as much enthusiasm as a rock, "I'll read through the test rules and any questions may be asked afterwards."

Sakura zoned out from there. The finals always went through the same boring procedure and rules, most of them just basic common sense a baby could have figured out. But no, he government loved to waste money, trees, and ink just for the hell of it. Rather than struggling on deciding what to make budget cuts on, the president should just stop making these stupid yearly tests!

Maybe she'd grow up to be a politician if the whole doctor thing doesn't work out…

Not likely.

After a few minutes of imagining various boredom-induced scenarios involving purple aliens and school being canceled for a month Kakashi made a few last warning of "invalidated tests" and "cheating" (with a pointed look at Karin) and began to hand out the tests.

After everyone had received their death sentences—er, _tests, _Kakashi gave the signal to begin. As expected rather than monitoring students Kakashi promptly plopped down at his desk and began reading his suspected porno book, giggling quietly every once in a while.

Within a few moments the room held the atmosphere of teenagers thinking too hard. The only sounds were the rare shuffles of feet under desks, the constant soft scratching and tapping of pencils on paper, pages turning, and the occasional quiet groan of frustration.

Sakura was delighted to find most of the math questions actually humanly possible and the first three or so pages were completed in a breeze. Then came the writing portions, five point questions designed to make any teenager overthink themselves into a pile of goo.

However, Sakura Haruno will prevail, she thought.

_Circles C1 and C2 have equal radii and are tangent to that same line L. Circle C3 is tangent to C1 and C2. x is the distance between the between the centers of C1 and C2. Find the distance h, from the center of C3 to line L, in terms of x and the radii of the three circles._

Sakura's pencil met the desk.

So much for prevailing.

Sakura decided to entertain herself with the rest of her class before diving back into her finals.

Hinata, a few chairs to her right, seemed to be doing okay on her test, occasionally looking confused but eventually working the problems out anyway. Karin looked like she'd had a breakdown and yell at Naruto any minute. The blonde seemed to be unable to answer anything and kept mouthing _"I'm so screwed, I'm so screwed" _over and over again. Apparently Karin wouldn't be getting any easy answers today.

Sakura turned to the bvoy in front of her curiously, wondering how the famed genius was doing.

He'd already finished all sections of the whole test.

Sakura sulked in slight envy at the now napping teen in front of her. If only she had those Nara genes…his jeans were pretty nice as well.

Sakura shook her head at her own corny joke, the silent testing tension in the room obviously getting to her. Her apple green eyes continued to lazily scan the many different faces (mostly backs) of the room until she landed on red and white—Sasuke Uchiha.

The distinctive half-red half-white fan on the back of his black jacket seemed to stand out among the many other bright colors around the room. His head as turned away from her as he sat near the front row, diligently completing his test at a speed much faster than her own.

To be honest she didn't know much about Sasuke Uchiha outside of rumors—and she tried not to rely on those unless it was directly from the person.

Sasuke was quiet, she knew this very well as she has a few classes with him and she'd never even seen him raise his hand before. He was a boy, obviously, and by the speed his pencil went at the frequency of his page flipping she could infer he was far from stupid.

Suddenly his actions halted and he tensed as if a statue. His head suddenly turned over his shoulder and onyx met viridian.

Sakura quietly gasped, surprised by the sudden movement and his steady gaze. His expression was nearly as surprised as her, but nor was it friendly or annoyed. It was just a black stare and Sakura quickly felt flooded with hot, molten embarrassment rushing to her cheeks.

She'd been caught staring.

He probably thought she was another of his many fan girls, and she felt slightly appalled by the thought. She couldn't really blame his fan girls though, the guy was pretty goddamn _hot. _She wouldn't mind if her pushed her down on that desk of his and—oh _god_ what was she _thinking _in the middle of her _finals_!?

Just as she was about to break eye contact and attempt to look unsuspicious Sasuke stopped her unintentionally with an expression she hadn't seen on the face of the stoic Uchiha before.

He smirked at her playfully and turned around, resuming his desk at if the five minute exchange between the two hadn't happened.

"Miss Haruno,"

Sakura gulped and half the class turned to look between her and Kakashi who'd called her name. He gave her a simple warning look before returning back to his erotic novel and Sakura decided she'd best get back to her test.

However, things didn't seem to work out that way.

One the lead of her mechanical pencil touched her paper she felt a small, light ball thrown at her head. She combed one hand through her hair to find a crumbled up scratch paper with neatly written mathematic equations on either side. Other than numbers and symbols there wasn't anything suggesting why it had been thrown at her.

She looked up anyway only to see nothing out of place. Everyone was completing their tests just like before and nobody seemed to even notice her existence. She was just about to pass the ordeal off as a weird mistake when she noticed Sasuke's desk—specifically a sheet of line paper with a small corner missing as if torn off by someone.

His back was to her with no signs of acknowledgment until she glanced down at his left elbow where the sheet of paper in question lay halfway off his desk. On a black spot was a sentence written in bold so Sakura could see from the distance.

_Let's talk after the test_

Sakura couldn't help but to smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Suddenly a timer rang to her right and everyone dropped their pencils on their desks.

"Alright students, pass your papers to the front,"

Sakura glanced down and groaned.

Page 4

_I'm fucked._

She looked over to see Sasuke looking at her with a knowing smirk. "I'll tutor you," her mouthed. Sakura grinned.

_Or maybe not._

* * *

A/N: This is most likely going to become a multi-chap fic with a total of 5-6 chapters for everyday of the test.

Day 1: Math, Day 2: English, Day 3: History, etc.


End file.
